Destino escrito
by Nami Haki
Summary: Una joven pareja se encontraba en la arena de la playa. Los dos estaban de pie, mirándose, podía notarse la tristeza en ambas miradas. Les dolía saber que tal vez, aquella iba a ser la última vez que estarían juntos. One-shoot.


_**Destino escrito**_

La ciudad estaba sumida en completo silencio, parecía que les estaba acompañando en aquel duro momento. El único ruido que rompía la tensión del ambiente era el sonido de las olas al chocar contra las rocas y el movimiento de hojas de los arboles.

Una joven pareja se encontraba en la arena de la playa. Los dos estaban de pie, mirándose, podía notarse la tristeza en ambas miradas. Les dolía saber que tal vez, aquella iba a ser la última vez que estarían juntos. El aire jugaba con el pelo de la arqueóloga, la cual llevaba bastante rato conteniendo las lágrimas. No le gustaba llorar delante de nadie, mucho menos de Zoro, y se había prometido no hacerlo.

El espadachín se acercó a ella, tan calmado como siempre, estaba claro que sabía cómo ocultar sus sentimientos, y la abrazó. La pegó contra su cuerpo y empezó a acariciarle el pelo tratando de calmarla. Robin enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se empezaron a humedecer, no quería que él se fuera, no iba a soportarlo. Volvió a aguantarse las ganas de derrumbarse allí mismo y le agarró muy fuerte la camiseta al espadachín.

Al terminar el abrazo, él le sonrió y la besó profundamente, quería que recordara ese beso eternamente. Esta vez, los sentimientos superaron a Robin y una traviesa lágrima se escapó de sus ojos zafiro. Zoro la miró fijamente, esta vez más serio que antes. Con cuidado le limpió la mejilla a la arqueóloga y volvió a besarla.

-No llores… -Robin podría haber jurado que los ojos de Zoro estaban húmedos en aquel momento- Te prometo que voy a volver. –Sé que volverás… Nadie puede vencerte, kenshi-san.

El espadachín sonrió al escuchar su mote preferido y le acarició la mejilla, realmente iba a extrañarla. No se hacía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto.

-Por supuesto que voy a volver. No voy a dejaros solos.

Zoro empezó a acariciarle la barriga a Robin, quedaban pocos meses para que naciera su bebé. Ella le sonrió con ternura y puso su mano encima de la del peli verde.

-Puedes notarlo… ¿Verdad? -Sí… Está dando patadas. –Zoro puso a otra mano también -Parece que él tampoco quiere que te vayas.

Un estruendo bastante fuerte interrumpió su conversación. Robin cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que irse. Zoro se agachó y le dio un beso en la abultada barriga de la pelinegra.

-Pórtate bien y no molestes mucho a mamá, ¿vale?

Se puso en pie y fue el turno de despedirse de ella. La abrazó y la besó hasta que sus bocas se separaron por falta de aire. Zoro le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le susurró que pasara lo que pasara, la amaba y que iba a volver.

Zoro miró hacia el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia el barco a paso rápido. Sabía que si se giraba, aunque fueran tan solo unos segundos, no podría irse. Robin se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba mientras las lágrimas contenidas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Te estaremos esperando, Zoro… -Susurró

Pese a que él ya se había alejado bastante, Robin pudo ver como se colocaba el pañuelo en la frente y desenvainaba sus espadas. Estaba preparado para entrenar y ganar la guerra. No sería fácil y la arqueóloga lo sabía. Después de todo era una guerra en el nuevo mundo y contra la nueva marina. Le aterrorizaba saber que tendría que enfrentarse a Akainu. Seguía con la vista clavada en su cuerpo, iba a memorizar cada curva para recordarla hasta que regresara.

Saltó al barco, que ya estaba en marcha y lentamente desapareció en el horizonte ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra, que se abrazaba la barriga para no sentir tanto dolor. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos, había roto sus principios, pero ya no le importaba. Continuaba con la mirada perdida, fijamente en el lugar por donde se había marchado el barco. Iba a recordarlo, estaba segura.

Se secó las lágrimas y acarició el lugar donde su futuro bebé estaba para calmarle. Sonrió. Sonrió muy fuerte y saboreó sus labios, sabían a él. Lentamente, se alejó de la playa, todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, intentando convencerse de que Zoro iba a volver, de que cumpliría su promesa.

Obviamente, Robin conocía a los oponentes y sabía que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas. Pero confiaba en el espadachín y sabía que las ganas que tenía él de conocer a su bebé, eran mayores.

_**FIN**_


End file.
